wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Herbalism
Herbalism allows you to find and gather herbs scattered around the world. While a very small number of herbs are sometimes used for other trade skills, the vast majority are used exclusively for Alchemy. For other articles related to Herbalism, see the Herbalism category. Unlike skinning and mining, no special tools are required to gather herbs, although to collect the high-level herb bloodvine, a Blood Scythe must be in the herbalist's inventory. While Find Herbs is active, herbs will appear on your Mini-Map. Once you approach one and harvest it, you will receive 1-3 herbs which can be used for other professions or sold. As herbalism is a gathering profession like Skinning and Mining, it can potentially be useful to any class who intends to use it as a source of income by selling the herbs they gather. However, it is of particular interest to any alchemist, since herbalism gives you a good supply of ingredients for your potions. Tauren gain a 15-point bonus to their herbalism skill from the "Cultivation" Racial trait. However, this does not allow a Tauren to harvest herbs without training the herbalism skill. A Tauren herbalist's maximum skill is 385 (400 with Herbalist's Gloves and Enchant Gloves - Advanced Herbalism). While the majority of the herbs you will find are used by alchemists to create various potions, some will have other uses as well. * Rogues will find Fadeleaf useful in making Blinding Powder using their Poisons skill, and Swiftthistle useful in making Thistle Tea. This makes herbalism a convenient profession for a rogue, but by no means a required one. * Some herbs are used for class quests, such as Liferoot and Wildvine for Warriors, and Earthroot for Druids. * Certain Tailoring and Leatherworking patterns require relatively small amounts of herbs. Herbalism and Outland With the World of Warcraft expansion: The Burning Crusade, several changes have been made to the herbalism profession in the expansion zone: Outland. Herbalism is the primary gathering trade skill employed by alchemist to make potions, elixirs and flasks. With the expansion pack, the following changes have occurred to make herbalism a much more rewarding gathering skill: * Outland offers a wide array of monsters that can be skinned for herbs after the target has been killed and all loot has been taken. Several types of herbs as well as “vendor trash” can be "herb-skinned" off a kill. Several areas in Zangarmarsh offer monsters that can be herb-skinned for herbs such as Ancient Lichen, Terocone and Felweed. Skill points cannot be earned by skinning a monster for herbs. In addition to herbs that can be farmed off of these creatures, motes can also be found. Motes are an integral part of crafting professions in the expansion. * Outland also offers herbalist a slight opportunity to find items of significant value when gathering a herb. Green quality items have been discovered, but this occurs seldom. * One time use items can be picked up when collecting a herb. These items can also be picked up off of skinning a monster in Outland. These items may be eaten to receive a stat bonus for a short period of time. Herbs can yield an item that will absorb damage for a period of time. * Merely collecting certain types of herbs in Outland may yield a particular stat bonus for a short period of time. Herbalism Training No supplies are needed for harvesting herbs. You merely need to have the sufficient level for that particular herb (with the exception of the aforementioned bloodvine; see above). Mousing over and inspecting the tooltip for any herb in the game world will allow you to determine whether or not you can harvest it. The "Requires Herbalism" text will be color coded as follows: You must therefore level through the zones sequentially to level herbalism. However, once you are 60, it is very easy to level herbalism from 1-60 due to the fact that you can move quickly between zones. At skill levels 75, 150, 225, and 300 you have to visit a trainer in order to increase your skill further (e.g. at skill 150 go here). Herb bags A Herb Bag is a special type of bag that goes into one of your four bag slots. It can carry only herbs (as well as a handful of other related items), but is usually much larger than the average inventory bag that you would normally have at that level. A 12-slot herb bag can be purchased from any herbalism supplies vendor, while the larger varieties (20- and 24-slot) must be made by a tailor; they can be found in the Auction House, too. Harvestable herbs See: Herbs for a complete listing of Herbs you can gather Notes * Swiftthistle is occasionally found in Briarthorn and Mageroyal patches. There are no plants that contain Swiftthistle only. * Wildvine, in the same manner as Swiftthistle, is found in Purple Lotus patches. * Bloodvine is an herb can be found only in herb bushes in Zul'Gurub, and even then you must have a Blood Scythe is in your inventory. A Blood Scythe can be found in some Jinxed Hoodoo Piles. * Black Lotus (also ) is extremely rare and hard to find as it spawns randomly and infrequently in various high-level zones. It requires 300 herbalism skill and it is still hard to gather (failed attempts happen often); the Advanced Herbalism enchant will reduce failure rates on this and other herbs. * Tauren can harvest Earthroot immediately after training Herbalism, since their skill will start at 16. * Herbalist's Gloveshttp://www.thottbot.com/?i=11265 will give you a +5 bonus to herbalism. When combined with Advanced Herbalism enchant (which provides an additional +5), you can get a max skill of 385 (or 400 if you're a Tauren). Category:Herbalism